Receiving elements for accommodating one or several containers, also referred to as cup holders, are used in a variety of ways in motor vehicles. The cup holders are most often incorporated into the central console of the motor vehicle, in particular of the passenger car. In addition, the motor vehicle exhibits more trays.
The steadily increasing number of components to be accommodated inside of a vehicle, in particular in the area of the cockpit, is creating space problems during the accommodation of all these components.
A receiving element of the kind mentioned at the outset is known from EP 1 431 114 A2. It is used to accommodate a pot-shaped container, in particular a beverage can or bottle. The housing of the receiving element has a constant usable depth for the container. The housing incorporates several lateral clamping elements that can be pivoted around horizontal axes, which can pivot around horizontal axes and serve to radially clamp the container placed in the housing. When not in use, the clamping elements can be retracted completely into an annular space enveloping the receiving area of the housing, making it completely available as a receiving area.
A retractable and extendable receiving element for use in a motor vehicle that serves to accommodate two containers is known from DE 196 16 774 A1.
At least one object of the present invention is to further develop a receiving element of the kind mentioned at the outset so that it is suitable for establishing a relatively large, variable tray area on the one hand, and serves to reliably accommodate at least one container that can vary in size on the other. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.